Digital video recording (“DVR”) devices allow users to record media content programs (e.g., television programs, etc.) and then view or otherwise experience the recorded media content programs. For example, a user may create a DVR schedule that includes instructions for a DVR device to record certain media content programs as they are broadcast or otherwise provided for presentation by a media content provider. The user may then view the recorded media content programs at his or her convenience.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult and/or time-consuming for a user to populate a DVR schedule with media content programs that he or she would most enjoy viewing. For example, a user may have access to hundreds or even thousands of channels by way of a set-top box device, but be interested in recording only a small fraction of the media content programs offered by way of these channels. Locating and including these media content programs in a DVR schedule can be cumbersome and time-consuming for the user, and can often lead to missed viewing opportunities.